wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mickie James
Mickie Laree James (nacida el 31 de agosto 1979) es una luchador profesional y cantante americana, ella habia firmado con la empresa Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), donde es la actual campeón de las mujeres (TNA Knockout Championship), siendo este su tercer reinado. James comenzó su carrera en la lucha libre profesional en 1999 como ayudante de cámara en el circuito independiente, donde se la conocia con el nombre de Alexis Laree. Se formó en varios campamentos para mejorar sus habilidades de lucha libre antes de trabajar para la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling en junio de 2002, donde se ganó la atención nacional. Después de sólo unas pocas apariciones, ella se unió a un estable llamado The Gathering y fue escrita en historias con el grupo. Ella es también la única mujer a participar en Clockwork Orange House de partidos divertidos. James apareció en World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), en octubre de 2005 y se colocó en una historia con Trish Stratus, en la que el gimmick de James era ser el mayor fan de Stratus quien luego se convertio en una acosadora obsesionada, un ángulo que duró casi un año. Ella recibió un empujón y ganó su primer Campeonato Femenino de la WWE en WrestleMania 22, un título que ha ocupado un total de cinco veces. James también ganó su primer Campeonato de Divas en Night of Championship en 2009 para convertirse en la segunda Diva tras ganar ambos campeoatos el Women´s y Divas Championship. Ella fue liberada de la compañía el 22 de abril de 2010, tras lo cual regresó a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Entre WWE y TNA, James fue campeona un total de nueve veces y es también la única persona en conseguir el WWE Women´s y el WWE Divas Championship, tambien en conseguir el TNA Knockouts Championship en la historia de la lucha, ademas de conseguir otros en sus Circuitos Independientes. Primeros años Mickie James nació en 1979 siendo hija de Stuart James, un trabajador retirado que trabajo en las aguas residuales y el tratamiento paisajista, su madre Sandra una maestra condado de Hannover y el agente de bienes raíces Knuckles estuvieron en una relación cuando era muy chica aun. Sus padres finalmente se divorciaron cuando ella aún era joven. Ella también tiene muchos hermanos, incluyendo una hermana, una media hermana, un medio hermano y tres hermanastros. Se graduó de Patrick Henry High School en 1997. Vida personal Mickie James posee tres caballos llamados Rhapsody, Bunny y Casanova. Después de que ella halla terminado su carrera luchística, James planifica poseer una granja y ser entrenadora de equino. También posee dos perros, uno llamado Butch y otro Elvis. Fuera del wrestling, James estudia Licenciatura en letras en la dirección de operaciones. Previamente fue novia del luchador Kenny Dykstra. James tiene dos tatuajes: sobre su tobillo un símbolo asiático que quiere decir 'amor' junto a un dragón que se abriga alrededor del mismo ultimamente se tatuo un moño en la muñeca. Actualmente se encuentra en pareja con el luchador Nick Aldis, mejor conocido como Magnus. Carrera Circuito Independiente Mickie James marcó su debut profesional en el verano de 1999 como Alexis Laree en la empresa KYDA Pro Wrestling ubicada en Manassas, Virginia en su ciudad natal. Ella comenzó apoyando a los luchadores más populares de esa promoción, como Steve Corino y Tommy Dreamer, pero su talento sólo fue encontrado cuando comenzó feudos con luchadores y sus managers. Eventualmente Mickie encontró su camino y comenzó a luchar de manera individual. Su primer gran triunfo fue frente a Sean Lei. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / TNA (2003) James, bajo el nombre de Alexis Laree, debutó en la NWA TNA en una Battle Royal de Knockouts. Al poco, se volvió la mánager de The Gathering, donde ayudó al líder, Raven a ganar el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la NWA al derrotar a Jeff Jarrett. El 16 de abril Jarrett retó a Laree y a Julio Dinero a una Clockwork Orange House of Fun Match, marcando la primera vez que una mujer participaba en este peligroso tipo de lucha. Jarrett aplicó un "Powerbomb" a James desde la tercera cuerda hacia una mesa con Dinero sobre ella. Sin embargo, Raven acudió a atacar a Jarrett con su "Raven Effect DDT" y colocó a Dinero encima para ganar la lucha. El 18 de agosto de 2003, James recibió una oferta de la World Wrestling Entertainment, la cual aceptó. Ohio Valley Wrestling / OVW (2003) Sin embargo, en octubre de 2003 firmó un contrato con la Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) en Louisville, Kentucky, para ser entrenada. Temprano en el 2004 comenzó a aparecer en televisión otra vez, usando el nombre "Alexis Laree", donde inició feudos con Jillian Hall, Melina, Trudi Denucci, Nikita Fink, Passion, Shaniqua, Melissa Coates, Ms. Blu, Beth Phoenix, y Shelly. En el verano, Mickie y CM Punk se unieron por primera vez desde The Gathering, fue su mánager en una edición de WWE Heat en Cleveland, Ohio el 25 de julio de 2005. Los planes de juntarlos y ponerlos en TV fueron abandonados. Previo a esto Mickie apareció en TV en una edición de la Memphis Wrestling en abril de 2005. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2005-2010) 2005-2006 Mickie marcó su aparición en el plantel central el 10 de octubre del 2005 en Raw bajo su nombre real: Mickie James, en el papel de una fan obsesionada de Trish Stratus. Mickie fue a defender a Ashley y Stratus después de un ataque de Victoria. En su primera lucha televisada (una lucha en parejas con Ashley Massaro y Trish Stratus frente a Victoria, Candice Michelle y Torrie Wilson) terminó con James siendo cubierta por Victoria. Su fanatismo por la entonces Campeona Femenina Trish Stratus se tornó bizarra. Se disfrazó de Trish Stratus e hizo una réplica del campeonato de cartón durante un concurso de disfraces en RAW. Además comenzó a utilizar los movimientos de Stratus (la Chick Kick, luego renombrada "Mick Kick" y el Stratusfaction) para ganar sus luchas. James ayudó a Stratus a ganar la "Fulfill Your Fantasy" Diva Battle Royal por el Campeonato Femenino en Taboo Tuesday, eliminando a Victoria y a ella misma. El 12 de diciembre en RAW James derrotó a Victoria con un "Tornado DDT", recibiendo una lucha titular frente a Stratus en New Year's Revolution, lucha que perdió. Posteriormente, James comenzó a presentar conductas de obsesión con Trish Stratus, poniéndose en situaciones comprometedoras para Stratus, como el interrumpir su ducha o besarla. Mickie se volvió heel después de atacar a Ashley Massaro durante una lucha en parejas. En el Royal Rumble 2006, James se enfrentó a Massaro en una lucha donde Stratus fue árbitro especial. Antes de la lucha, James confesó su amor por Stratus y después de su triunfo, intentó celebrarlo con ella, pero Stratus se resistió. Stratus pidió a Mickie que se dieran un tiempo debido a los acosos que esta sufría por parte de James, pero cuando James intento hacer las pases, Trish la rechazo haciendo que Mickie la atacara y retara a una lucha titular en Wrestlemania 22. En WrestleMania 22, James derrotó a Trish Stratus con una Chick Kick (Mick Kick), ganando su primer Campeonato Femenino. En Backlash, Mickie fue descalificada en su lucha frente a Trish. Durante las siguientes semanas fue atacada por Beth Phoenix, la nueva protectora de Trish. Este feudo no duró mucho debido a la lesión de Beth. James perdió el campeonato el 14 de agosto en Raw con Lita después de que fuera golpeada con el campeonato mientras Edge distraía al árbitro. James se volvió face otra vez. La revancha de Mickie fue el 28 de agosto en RAW, pero fue derrotada otra vez por Lita. James fue derrotada por Trish Stratus en la última lucha de Trish en Raw el 11 de septiembre, donde ambas se abrazaron después de la lucha dando a entender que ya no había rivalidad entre ellas. Debido a su retiro, Trish Stratus dejó vacante el Campeonato Femenino, debiendo ser creado un torneo por la vacante del título. En el torneo, James derrotó a Victoria y Melina, antes de perder con Lita en Cyber Sunday. Mickie y Lita se enfrentaron en una serie de luchas con ventajas para Lita, por ejemplo, Mickie tenía un brazo amarrado a su espalda y una capucha que no la dejaba ver. En Survivor Series 2006, James ganó su segundo campeonato femenino derrotando a Lita en su última lucha. 2007-2008 En New Year's Revolution 2007 Mickie se enfrentó y derrotó a Victoria por el Campeonato Femenino. Después de New Year's Revolution, Melina se transformó en retadora N°1 por el Campeonato Femenino. Por un corto periodo, Mickie acompañó a Super Crazy en luchas frente a Melina y Johnny Nitro. El 5 de febrero en Raw, Mickie derrotó a Melina reteniendo el título, pero dos semanas después, perdió en campeonato frente a la misma. El 5 de marzo en Raw, Mickie James tuvo su revancha, en la primera Falls Count Anywhere de Mujeres. Melina cubrió a Mickie, después de que Mickie fallara un ataque y casi resultara seriamente lesionada. Fue leñadora en Wrestlemania 23 en la lucha de Ashley y Melina. Después de esto intento recuperar el campeonato en Backlash contra Melina pero fue derrotada. James consiguió el título por tercera vez en un House Show en París, Francia, pero lo perdió en el mismo house show ese mismo día ante Melina. En Survivor Series 2007 ganó junto a su equipo (Kelly Kelly, Michelle McCool, Torrie Wilson y Maria) ante el de la Campeona Femenina Beth Phoenix (Melina, Layla, Jillian y Victoria). En Armageddon 2007 se enfrentó a Beth Phoenix por el Campeonato Femenino de la WWE, pero James perdió. Participo en la BunnyMania de WrestleMania XXIV como leñadora entre la lucha de Melina y Beth Phoenix frente a Ashley y Maria. En la edición del 14 de abril del de RAW, James derrotó a Phoenix, ganando el Campeonato Femenino de la WWE por cuarta vez. En Backlash, su equipo salió derrotado en el Tag Team de 12 divas (Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, Cherry, Maria, Ashley y Michelle McCool frente a Beth Phoenix, Jillian, Victoria, Natalya, Melina y Layla). En la revancha el equipo de Mickie James salió victorioso. El 5 de Mayo retuvo su campeonato ante Phoenix en un Lumberjill match. El 18 de mayo, en Judgment Day, Melina y Beth Phoenix fueron derrotadas por Mickie James, quien retuvo su Campeonato Femenino de la WWE. En Night of Champions, defendió su título contra Katie Lea Burchill, pero lo perdió en Summerslam ante Santino Marella y Beth Phoenix, lucha en la que también estaba en juego el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWE de su compañero Kofi Kingston, perdiendo ambos sus respectivos campeonatos. Obteniendo su revancha el 9 de Septiembre, perdiendo nuevamente. En Survivor Series 2008 formó parte del Team RAW, derrotando al Team SmackDown!, eliminando a la capitana Michelle McCool, pero siendo eliminada por Maryse. En Armageddon 2008 su equipo ganò. 2009-2010 El 12 de enero sufrío una lesión durante un accidente automovilístico cuando iba de regreso a su hotel, poco después de su actuación en RAW.6 Participó en la Miss WrestleMania 25 Diva Battle Royal de WrestleMania XXV, no logró ganar, quedando entre las 5 ultimas concursantes, pero siendo eliminada junto con Michelle McCool, por lo tanto siendo "Santina Marella" quien ganara el combate.7 Luego empezó un feudo con Beth Phoenix, a quien derrotó en el Dark match de Judgment Day y en el dark match de Extreme Rules haciendo equipo con Kelly Kelly contra Phoenix y Rosa Mendes. Luego empezó un feudo con la Campeona de las Divas Maryse al ser cambiada de SmackDown a Raw esta última debido al Draft 2009. El 18 de mayo Mickie participó de un Diva Battle Royal por ser aspirante al Campeonato de Divas pero fue eliminada por Kelly Kelly luego de que Maryse le arrojara un spray en su cara. Posteriormente obtuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato de Divas al ganar un Diva Fatal Four Way el 26 de Junio en Raw en contra de Kelly Kelly, Beth Phoenix y Rosa Mendes. En Night of Champions derroto a Maryse ganando el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE. Defendo el título exitosamente el 17 de agosto ante Gail Kim, el 31 de agosto ante Beth Phoenix y en Hell in a Cell ante Alicia Fox. El 5 de octubre participo en el Diva Bowl Tag Team Match haciendo equipo con Kelly Kelly, Melina, Maria, Eve & The Bella Twins derrotando a Beth Phoenix, Michelle McCool, Layla, Natalya, Alicia Fox, Jillian Hall & Rosa Mendes. El 12 de octubre en Raw, perdió el Campeonato de Divas frente a Jillian Hall, en ese mismo programa se anunció un Divas Draft en el cual Mikie James y Beth Phoenix fueron transferidas a Smackdown. En su nueva marca inició un feudo con Michelle McCool y Layla debido a los insultos que estas le propinaban debido a su sobrepeso apodandola Piggie James. En Survivor Series el Team James (Mickie James, Melina, Eve, Kelly Kelly & Gail Kim) derrotó al Team McCool (Michelle McCool, Alicia Fox, Beth Phoenix, Jillian & Layla). El 4 de diciembre obtuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato Femenino al derrotar a Beth Phoenix y a Natalya en un Triple Treath #1 Contender Match pelea en la cual Mickie atacó a Michelle McCool y a Layla, pero después estas últimas la atacaron, siendo salvada por Maria. En WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs fue derrotada por Michelle McCool quien logro retener el Campeonato Femenino gracias a las interferencias de Layla. Su feudo con LayCool continuó hasta el punto de que estas la llenaron de comida y la humillaron provocando el llanto de James y su posible salida de SmackDown. Tras esto se pactó una lucha entre Mickie James y Michelle McCool en Royal Rumble por Campeonato Femenino de la WWE. En el evento derroto a Michelle McCool ganando el Campeonato Femenino por quinta vez en su carrera. El 12 de febrero en una edición de SmackDown, Mickie accidentalmente derramó comida sobre la consultora Oficial de SmackDown Vickie Guerrero, después de esto se anunció una lucha por el Campeonato Femenino el 26 de febrero con Vickie Guerrero como réferi especial. Durante la lucha Vickie Guerrero bofeteo a Mickie lo que la llevó a perder el combate así como el título. El 9 de marzo WWE.com anunció que Mickie James fue diagnosticada con una infección en la pierna derecha, manteniéndola 2 semanas fuera. Mickie hizo su regreso el 22 de marzo en el ring donde acompañó a Eve, Gail Kim y Beth Phoenix en la cual perdieron frente a Michelle McCool Layla & Maryse. En WrestleMania XXVI luchó en contra de Vickie Guerrero, Michelle McCool, Layla, Maryse y Alicia Fox, junto a Beth Phoenix,, Eve Torres y Kelly Kelly, perdiendo la lucha su equipo pero obteniendo la victoria la noche siguiente en Raw en la revancha. El 14 de abril fue derrotada por Michelle McCool. Luego de la lucha ésta ultima la atacó, siendo salvada por Beth Phoenix. El 22 de abril renunció a la WWE por problemas que tenía con la empresa. Regreso a Circuito Independiente (2010-2011) 2010 Tras su salida de la WWE, James comenzó a participar en eventos de la World Wrestling Council (WWC). En el evento Aniversario, el 11 de julio, James derrotó a ODB. También luchó para la Maryland Championship Wrestling el 31 de julio de 2010, derrotando a Mia Yim en una lucha individual. Regresó a la World Wrestling Council (WWC) haciendo equipo con Ana Laura derrotando a ODB & Keyla. También apareció en el Aniversario número 33 derrotando a Melina Pérez después de aplicarla un "Mick Kick" y un "Mickie-DT". También participó en la Womens Superstars Uncensored, donde derrotó a Mercedes Martinez. 2011 A mediados del mes de junio de 2011, debido a las negociaciones de TNA, apareció en la empresa mexicana Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) como parte de una invasión de luchadores de la TNA, estableciéndose como heel. Su primera lucha fue en TripleManía XIX junto a The Beautiful People (Angelina Love & Velvet Sky) & Sexy Star, luchadora de AAA, contra Cinthia Moreno, Fabi Apache, Lolita & Mari Apache, ganando el combate después de aplicarle su Mickie DT a Faby. Tras esto, siguió apareciendo en el programa semanal de AAA, AAA en Televisa. Volvió a aparecer en el evento Verano de Escándalo, luchando por el título de Reina de Reinas de la AAA contra Mary Apache, Faby Apache, Lolita, Jennifer Blake, Cynthia Moreno, Sexy Star y el luchador exótico Pimpinela Escarlata, perdiendo el combate después de que Pimpinela la besara y le aplicara un roll up. Regreso a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / TNA (2010-2013) 2010 El 22 de septiembre, se confirmó que Mickie James había firmado un acuerdo con la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), haciendo su debut en TNA Impact el 7 de octubre del 2010, anunciando su participación en Bound for Glory como el árbitro de la lucha por el Campeonato Femenino de la TNA entre la campeona Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, Tara y Madison Rayne. Tras la lucha, la cual fue ganada por Tara, Rayne atacó a James, quien la respondió con un puñetazo, empezando un feudo con Tara. Hizo su debut luchístico en Xplosion el 21 de octubre derrotando a Sarita. También hizo equipo con The Beautiful People enfrentando a Rayne, Tara & Sarita, pero salieron derrotadas. Mas tarde con Ink Inc. derrotaron a Tara y Generation Me. En Turning Point, ambas se enfrentaron en una lucha, pero acabaron sin resultado al ser descalificadas por atacar las dos al árbitro. El 18 de noviembre derrotó a Angelina Love tras aplicarle su Mickie DDT, y así convirtiéndose en la contendiente número 1 por el título. Sin embargo, continuó peleándose con Tara durante las siguientes ediciones de Impact!, por lo que se pactó una lucha entre ellas en Final Resolution en un Falls Count Anywhere match, la cual ganó Tara después de que Rayne interfiriera y la golpeara con el campeonato, terminando su feudo cuando derrotó a Tara la noche siguiente en un Steel Cage Match. 2011 En Genesis, James tuvo su oportunidad por el Campeonato Femenino, pero fue derrotada por Rayne, ya que Tara interfirió en la lucha. El 13 de enero atacó a Rayne & Tara, haciendo que estas pierdan la lucha por el Campeonato Femenino en Parejas ante Angelina Love & Winter. Tras seguir peleándose con Madison en varias ocasiones, se pactó un Last Knockout Standing Match en Against All Odds por el Campeonato Femenino de la TNA, pero fue derrotada de nuevo. El 17 de marzo de 2011, Rayne la retó a una lucha en Lockdown por su campeonato si James apostaba su cabellera, el cual aceptó. Finalmente, James derrotó a Rayne en Lockdown, ganando el título y siendo la primera mujer en obtener los tres títulos femeninos de la WWE y TNA. Dos semanas después, Rayne exigió su revancha, pero James dijo que debía apostar el contrato que Rayne tenía con Tara, por lo que si ella ganaba, Tara sería libre. En Sacrifice, Mickie retuvo su título y liberó a Tara después de que ésta atacara a Rayne con un guante cargado. El 26 de mayo, después de derrotar a Winter en un combate, fue atacada por Angelina Love, empezando un feudo con ella. Por lo tanto se pactó una lucha entre estas por el Campeonato Femenino de la TNA en Slammiversary IX. En dicho evento derrotó a Love con un "Tornado DDT", reteniendo el título. Sin embargo, fue atacada por Winter hasta que el árbitro intervino. El 21 de julio en Impact Wrestling Mickie le ofrece a Velvet Sky una oportunidad por el Campeonato Femenino de la TNA, sin embargo la lucha terminó sin resultado debido a la interrupción de ODB, Miss Jackie, Winter y Angelina Love, quienes las atacaron, pero después fueron salvadas por Traci Brooks. El 4 de agosto Winter y Angelina Love atacaron a Mickie, pactándose una lucha en Hardcore Justice, la cual salió derrotada, perdiendo el Campeonato Femenino de la TNA. El 11 de agosto derrotó a Madison Rayne convirtiéndose en la contendiente número 1 por el Campeonato Femenino de la TNA. El 25 de agosto (transmitido el 1 de septiembre) derrotó a Winter en una lucha por el Campeonato Femenino de la TNA, recuperando el título, pero lo volvió a perder ante esta en No Surrender. Luego se anunció que no tendría una revancha por el título, pasando a participar en un torneo para enfrentarse a Winter en Bound for Glory. El 22 de septiembre derrotó a Brooke Tessmacher tras aplicarle su "Mickie-DT", pasando a la final. En Bound for Glory, se enfrentó a Velvet Sky, Winter y Madison Rayne, pero fue Sky la ganadora de la lucha, convirtiéndose en Campeona Femenina de la TNA.10 El 17 de noviembre obtuvo otra oportunidad por el Campeonato Femenino de TNA en Final Resolution al ganar una 10 knockouts Gauntlet match, pero fue derrotada por Gail Kim después de una interferencia de Madison Rayne. Tuvo otra oportunidad el 29 de diciembre en el evento principal, pero nuevamente perdió por una interferencia de Madison Rayne, por lo que obtuvo su revancha en Genesis. 2012-2013 El 5 de enero junto a Traci Brooks tuvieron una oportunidad por el TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship ante Gail Kim y Madison Rayne, perdiendo la lucha. En el evento Genesis, Kim retuvo el título por descalificación cuando Micke la atacó con unos nudillos de acero que Rayne la había pasado a Kim. El 19 de enero del 2012, derrotó a Rayne en un Steel Cage Match. El 26 de enero, se enfrentó a Velvet Sky y Tara en un combate para obtener una oportunidad por el Campeonato Femenino, pero fue derrotada por Tara. Después se incorporó al proyecto de Total Nonstop Action Wrestling en la India llamado Ring Ka King siendo una de las primeras luchadoras femeninas en RKK junto a Angelina Love y Alissa Flash, realizó su debut en dicho proyecto el 5 de febrero, en donde derrotó a ésta última. El 16 de febrero participó de un 10 Knockouts Battle Royal para ser aspirante al Campeonato Femenino de la TNA, pero no logró ganar, siendo eliminada por ODB. El 4 de abril participó de un Knockouts Championship Challenge por el Campeonato Femenino de la TNA, siendo derrotada por Velvet Sky. Luego de mas de un mes de estar inactiva, el 7 de Junio participó de un Knockouts Fatal-4 Way para enfrentar a Gail Kim en Slammiversary X ,perdiendo la lucha, mostrándose celosa de Velvet Sky. El 21 de junio en Open Fight Night perdió ante Miss Tessmacher en una lucha por el Campeonato Femenino de la TNA. El 2 de agosto se enfrentó a Tara, Madison Rayne y Gail Kim para ser contendiente al Campeonato Femenino de la TNA, pero salió derrotada. Luego se anuncio que estaría fuera de competencia durante un tiempo, debido a una lesión. El 15 de noviembre hizo su retorno luego de tres meses de ausencia en un Knockouts Battle Royal, ganando y convirtiéndose en la retadora numero uno al campeonato de las Knockouts. En Final Resolution obtuvo su oportunidad por el titulo, perdiendo ante Tara por una interferencia de su novio Jesse. El 20 de Diciembre en Impact Wrestling fue elegida por Brooke Hogan para enfrentar a Tara por el titulo una vez más, pero fue derrotada. En Genesis participó de un Knockout´s Gauntlet Match para ser contendiente al Campeonato Femenino de la TNA, pero fue derrotada por Gail Kim. El 18 de abril de 2013 venció a Miss Tessmacher, ganando una oportunidad por el titulo femenino. El 25 de abril obtuvo dicha oportunidad enfrentando a Velvet Sky, quien retuvo el titulo. El 16 de mayo Brooke Hogan le otorgó su revancha contra Velvet Sky, lucha que tuvieron el 23 de Mayo donde Mickie ganó por tercer vez consiguio el titulo tras aprovecharse de la lesión de Velvet Sky, comenzando una actitud Heel. Durante las siguientes semanas se evidenció su cambio a Heel al derrotar a Taeler Hendrix tras fingir una lesión en la rodilla y buscar pretextos para no darle la revancha a Velvet Sky por el titulo, a la cual finalmente atacó cuando obtuvo el alta médica para competir. El 27 de Junio en Impact Wrestling finalmente luchó con Velvet, dándole su revancha por orden de Brooke Hogan, logrando la victoria. El 25 de julio retuvo nuevamente el campeonato al derrotar a Gail Kim. Sin embargo, el 12 de septiembre (emitido el 19), perdió el título ante ODB. El 16 de septiembre se dió a conocer que su contrato había llegado a su fin ya que James no había decidido no renovarlo. Carrera Musical y Discografía El primer álbum de música country de Mickie James, Strangers and Angels, fue lanzado el 18 de mayo de 2010 en iTunes. El 2 de diciembre de 2010, James lanzó un nuevo sencillo llamado "Hardcore Country" que también es usado como su canción de entrada en TNA. Para su segundo álbum, James unió una campaña de Kickstarter para parcialmente financiar el álbum. Los admiradores que contribuyeron donaciones recibirán artículos especiales de la campaña. La campaña en línea era un éxito, con una promesa total de 16,500 dólares fuera de un objetivo de 5,000 dólares. James actualmente ha envuelto la grabación su segundo álbum, que sera lanzado en 2013. El 4 de febrero dio a conocer su nuevo single “Somebody’s Gonna Pay”, al igual que su foto promocional. La canción rápidamente se convierte en éxito y ha logrado estar durante mas de 3 meses seguidos en el Top 5 de canciones más descargadas y escuchadas de este estilo musical. El 5 de abril revelo las otras canciones que tendrá su disco Somebody's Gonna Pay. El 10 de abril del 2013 dio a conocer el vídeo de Somebody´s Gonna Pay, en el cual también participan Trish Stratus y su novio, Nick Aldis. Su segundo álbum salio a la venta el 7 de mayo de 2013. Álbunes de Estudio *Strangers and Angels (2010) *Somebody's Gonna Pay (2013) Otros medios James junto a Mr.Kennedy y Josh Mathews, representó a la WWE en la Convención Nacional Republicana 2008 en un esfuerzo para convencer a los aficionados a inscribirse para votar en la elección presidencial de 2008. El 13 de abril de 2008, junto con Layla, Melina y Kelly Kelly apareció en un episodio de Celebrity Fit Club Boot Camp (Serie de TV). El 5 de septiembre de ese mismo año apareció en USA Network show Psych, en un episodio de Talk Derby to Me, interpretando a una "rolly derby girl" llamada Rita "Lethal Weapon" (Arma Mortal). También hizo una aparición en Redemption Show (Serie de TV organizada por Chris Jericho) con Candice Michelle, Eve Torres y Maryse, emitido originalmente el 12 de noviembre de 2008. En 2013 Mickie se presenta en un nuevo comercial de Dr.Pepper. En lucha Movimientos finales *Long Kiss Goodnight (un beso, procedido de una Reverse roundhouse kick) - 2007-2008. *Mick Kick (Reverse roundhouse kick) - 2005-presente. *Mickie-DT (WWE/TNA) / Laree DDT (Jumping, Stading tornado o Diving tornado DDT) - 2005-presente. *Chick Kick (Roundhouse kick) – 2005-2006 - Adoptado de Trish Stratus. *Stratusfaction (Sprinboard bulldog) -2005- 2006 - Durante su feudo con Trish Stratus. Movimientos de firma *Mick-a-rana (Rope aided hurricanrana) -2005 presente *Mickie Thesz Press (Diving lou thesz press o Diving seated senton) -2008 presente *Arm trap neckbreaker -2007 presente *Spinning back kick *Flapjack *Monkey flip *Louth thesz press *Missile dropkick *Snapmare y dropckick *Diving crossbody *Fisherman Suplex *Enzuigiri *Wheelbarrow Suplex *Baseball slide *Running neckbreaker *Wheelbarrow bosyscissors seguido por Victory roll *One-handed cartwheel Managers *Trish Stratus Luchadores dirigidos *A.J. Styles *Amazing Red *CM Punk *Joey Matthews *Julio Dinero *Raven *Tommy Dreamer *Super Crazy Apodos *"Wackjob" *"The Psycho"/"The Psychotic Diva" *Hardcore Konockout *'Hardcore Country' Campeonatos y logros Covey Promotions *Covey Pro Women's Championship (1 vez) CyberSpace Wrestling Federation *CSWF Women's Championship (1 vez) Dynamite Championship Wrestling *DCW Women's Championship (1 vez) Delaware Championship Wrestling *DCW Women's Championship (1 vez) Impact Championship Wrestling *ICW Super Juniors Championship (1 vez) Premier Wrestling Federation *PWF Universal Women's Championship (1 vez) Southern Championship Wrestling *SCW Divas Championship (2 veces) Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *TNA Women´s Knockout Championship (3 veces) *TNA Knockout del mes (julio y agosto del 2013) Ultimate Championship Wrestling *UCW Women´s Championship (1 vez) Ultimate Wrestling Federation *UWF Women´s Championship (2 vez) World Wrestling Entertainment *WWE Women´s Championship (5 veces) *WWE Divas Championship (1 vez) Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI Luchadora del año - 2009 *PWI Luchadora del año - 2011 *Situada en el Nº3 en el PWI Female 50 en 2008. *Situada en el Nº1 en el PWI Female 50 en 2009. *Situada en el Nº8 en el PWI Female 50 en 2010. *Situada en el Nº3 en el PWI Female 50 en 2011. *Situada en el Nº16 en el PWI Female 50 en 2012. Categoría:Ohio Valley Wrestling Categoría:WWE Categoría:WWE Women's Championship Categoría:WWE Divas Championship Categoría:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Categoría:TNA Knockouts Championship